<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silk and Satin by Teaforopeners</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654948">Silk and Satin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaforopeners/pseuds/Teaforopeners'>Teaforopeners</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Because I think I suck at writing that, Because let's be honest that's canon, Bisexual Derek Morgan, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Case Fic, Cuteness overload, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Moreid, Panties, Spencer likes to wear panties, just a lil bit, no smut at all, pure fluff, secret, they love eachother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaforopeners/pseuds/Teaforopeners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a case Spencer gets shot and JJ finds out about an intimate secret. </p><p>Later Spencer feels insecure and his boyfriend helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau &amp; Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silk and Satin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my main languaje so (AS ALWAYS) I apologize in advance for any mistakes, I love any constructive criticism :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Spencer Reid knows perfectly that he's not a “normal” person. He learned to embrace his uniqueness and no longer feels ashamed for being different (<em>okay, sometimes he feels a little bit uncomfortable about that, but no one's that confident</em>).</p><p>All of his life he has been known for not being like the rest, so one thing more was nothing for him, he doesn't feel awkward or ashamed about this, he just doesn't like people knowing about his intimate stuff.</p><p>Spencer likes to wear panties but not for any kink, he likes them because they're soft, and really loves the feeling of the lace, satin or silk on his skin, he feels special. Obviously the joy his boyfriend gets when he sees what he's wearing adds to the fun of wearing cute and sexy panties. He doesn't use them all the time, he only sometimes uses them for work just in case the satin could be noticeable trough his slacks, so he only wears them when he's sure it won't be noticed by anyone.</p><p>Before dating Derek, when he was home he used them with a normal shirt and some joggers, and sometimes just with the shirt because he liked seeing them on himself. Since he moved in with Derek he wears them just with Derek's old shirts that look too baggy on himself and his boyfriend loves it.</p><p>It isn't like it is a secret that he wears them, he doesn't purposely hide that from anybody, just that no one's ever asked him “hey, do you wear panties sometimes?”. As far as he's concerned only two people know that he likes wearing lace panties, and it is Derek and Carina his ex-girlfriend who surprisingly didn't have any problem with him wearing panties and actually found it really hot.</p><p>So yeah, he wasn't ashamed about wearing them but he knows people may not understand and judge.</p><p>His “secret” came out during a case, and really it wasn't the way he wanted his best friend to find out.</p><p>JJ, Rossi and the young doctor were at the precint, while Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss were talking to a few witnesses.</p><p>They had a suspect who has been brought by a police officer, JJ and Spencer were on their way to the interrogation room when they heard a gunshot and they both drew their guns and ran towards the room the bang came from.</p><p>When they entered the interrogation room they both gasped, there was an officer on the floor with floor coming out of his abdominal area and he seemed unconscious. Suddenly they heard another gunshot, and all Spencer felt was pain on his thigh.</p><p>The suspect had been hiding behind the door, and when they opened he shot Spencer and ran out of the room.</p><p>Spencer slowly sat down on the floor while clutching the hole the bullet had made with his hands while Jayje called for an ambulance. They both heard another three gunshots and then an officer screaming “Suspect's dead.”</p><p>“Spence, don't fall asleep, look at me. The ambulance is on the way, keep your eyes open for me please.” said JJ clutching his wound with her jacket.</p><p>Rossi came running and when he saw the scene he immediately went to check the officer, he was dead. So he called Hotch to inform the rest of the team.</p><p>“<em>Reid got shot on the thigh, Hotch, he's losing a lot of blood. We're waiting for the EMT's to arrive, don't come here go to the hospital right away, we'll meet you three there.”</em> said Rossi with a shaky voice and hung up to help JJ.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, but according to the clock on the wall had been 4 minutes, Spencer heard the sirens of the ambulance and Rossi screaming at them to get quickly to where he was.</p><p>All became a blurry since then and he can only remembers what he heard Rossi say to JJ before he was put in the ambulance. “The officer who got shot said something to me before entering the interrogating room, he said the suspect wasn't a threat for him because he was skinny and gay. I'm not saying he deserved it, but this guy was homophobic and judgemental, look where that got him. I hope the rest learn his lesson.”</p><p>And then he passed out.</p><p>He woke up with an intense headache and bright lights shining directly at his face, after blinking for a while he saw JJ standing next to his bed, it seemed that she hadn't been there for long.</p><p>“How are you feeling Spence? Derek didn't wanted to leave your side but we forced him to go get something to eat.” JJ laughed at her own words but looked a little bit uncomfortable, as if she was holding something.</p><p>“I feel a little bit groggy, but otherwise I'm okay Jayje.” said Spencer with a raspy voice. “What are you hiding? You look uncomfortable.”</p><p>“So... When you were at the ambulance the EMT's had to remove your pants to take a look at your injury. Here are the clothes you were wearing.” the blonde grabbed something from a chair and showed the stack of clothes to him, the white and green silk panties sitting on top with a sprinkle of blood in them.</p><p>Spencer chocked on air and drank a little bit of water that JJ passed to him before talking. He motioned for her to sit.</p><p>“I'm going to explain before you ask anything.” said Spencer looking everywhere but at her.</p><p>JJ just sat down next to his bed and said “I'm listening.”</p><p>“I like wearing panties, because I'm comfortable in them and they make me feel pretty. I don't wear them because my partners may like it, I wear them for myself.” the young genius stops at the confused look on his best friend's face, he clears his throat before continuing. “Even you told me once that you like wearing sexy lingerie even for yourself, that sometimes you just put it on at look at yourself in the mirror, and that was <em>before </em>you started dating Will. You said you used it because it made you feel special, well it goes the same for me.”</p><p>In the middle of his ramble he shed a few tears and said looking directly at JJ. “Why can't a man enjoy the feeling of the satin or silk on their skin? Why can't a man feel special or sexy? Why can't a man wear panties without being seen as weird? I'm comfortable with my sexuality and my gender, everyone likes to feel loved and sensual, even just for themselves, self love is important, Jayje, and this is my way of loving myself.”</p><p>Jennifer Jareau looked like she was about to cry and just stood up and hugged her best friend muttering apologies and saying she understood him.</p><p>“Don't worry Spence, your secret's safe with me.”</p><p>They were both still hugging when Derek came back to the room and rushed next to Spencer.</p><p>“Okay, I'm leaving, I'll leave you two alone.” said JJ standing up and winking at Spencer.</p><p>Derek kissed his boyfriend passionately and cried. “I got so worried when Hotch told me, I need you to stop getting shot. What makes you think my heart can handle so much stress? You're my sunshine and I don't know what I would do without you, pretty boy.”</p><p>“I'm sorry Derek, I love you so much and this time I swear it wasn't my fault.”</p><p>They stayed like that, hugging and cuddling for a while, talking about anything and everything until the nurses came back to check on Spencer.</p><p>He was released three days later, and at the second day home Derek was starting to get annoying because he didn't let Spencer do anything, he even helped him get dressed and that made him feel like a child.</p><p>“Pretty boy, I do it because I love you and I worry, please just let me take care of you.” said Derek after the fifth complaint of the day from Spencer.</p><p>“Okay okay I understand. Could you help me get ready for bed, please?”</p><p>“Of course baby boy.” said Derek grabbing him bridestyle and carrying him to their walk-in closet before setting his boyfriend down on a small couch that was on the middle of the room.</p><p>The dark skinned man grabbed one of his old t-shirts, a blue sock with dog paws printed on them and a torquoise sock with yellow strips, and some cute blue panties with turquoise satin around them.</p><p>Spencer kept his eyes fixated on the panties while scratching his neck.</p><p>“Do you think I'm weird for using panties?” asked Spencer avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend.</p><p>Derek seemed confused, it was the third time his boyfriend asked him that, and the two previous were in the very beginning of their relationship.</p><p>“I have already answered you that question baby boy, you're not weird, also you look really hot in them so I have zero complaints.” Derek stopped because he remembered something. “Okay, I have one complaint, and it involved you seducing me and us breaking my bed.”</p><p>“Don't blame me, you were the one that got all excited. Also we got a bigger bed so it was a win-win situation.” Spencer looked at him and smiled while remembering that crazy night.</p><p>“Why did you ask me that again?” asked Derek sitting next to his boyfriend while helping him put on the panties.</p><p>“When I got shot JJ saw them on the ambulance, and when I woke up on the hospital she asked me about it. She was weirded out at the beginning, but then understood. I'm asking you because whenever someone realises I have to explain myself, I had to explain myself to my ex-girlfriend, I had to explain myself to you, and then to JJ. And it wasn't because I felt like you would judge me, it was because it isn't the normal thing for men to wear so I have to explain why I do it. It makes me uncomfortable.”</p><p>“You're special, pretty boy. You don't have to explaing yourself to anyone, that's no one's business but yours. Stop worrying, and if you're again in that situation just don't give a fuck and be proud, because you look gorgeus in them.”</p><p>“Now I feel like you're trying to have sex.” said Spencer who was still only dressed on his panties before kissing him.</p><p>“Maybe I am, this is the longer I have been without making love to you and I don't think I can handle it anymore.”</p><p>“So... we should do something about it then.” said the young genius before being carried by his lover to their bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think? I always get mad when people judge men who wear panties, THEY WANT TO FEEL PRETTY JUST LIKE US. I have always wore cute lingerie and it has ALWAYS been for me, not for anyone else. </p><p>So yeah, I didn't write humor you guys, that's so weirddd</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>